It is desirable to create atmosphere and ambience associated with a particular place, person or thing useable in outdoor and indoor living spaces. Backyard fires are a part of summer and are enjoyable and relaxing. Fire extends outdoor living seasons beyond the summer months by warming outdoor spaces. Fire tables having a visual flame that moves on top of a bed of fire glass are known to enhance the décor of outdoor patios, backyards and commercial establishments transforming these areas into warm and entertaining settings.